Changes
by They Call Me Aunt Sookie
Summary: Hermione is tired. Tired of having everyone walk over her. She going to make some changes, drastic changes, like a whole new school.


A/N: Just a story that popped into my head the other day when I was trying to get over my writers block with Innocence. I need to get the ideas out of my head for new ones to enter lol. Here it goes!

Rating:

Word Count: 1,115

Title: Changes

Chapter Title: Revelations

* * *

Hermione Granger was furious. Ronald Weasley was cheating on her in plain sight. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with his tongue buried so deep in Lavender Brown's throat, he could taste what she had for breakfast yesterday. Tears had begun to form in her eyes but she was determined to not let Ron see her cry. She was hurt and would probably never speak to him again. She went back up to her dorm and collapsed onto her bed. Her mattress was bare and felt slightly uncomfortable. The summer holidays were starting in just a few hours. Hermione lay there a moment longer then stood and wiped her face with the sleeve of her cloak. She was not going to let Ronald Weasley bother her. It was a short relationship but Hermione thought a lot of him. She thought that because he was her friend and her boyfriend he might have some respect for her. She rechecked her trunk and shut it one final time. She sat down on top of it and began to think. She was tired of being disrespected and taken advantage of. She was tired of letting Ronal and harry copy her homework or borrow her notes. She was tired of everyone treating her as if she was invisible just because she read all the time and hardly talked. She shook her head and pulled her trunk down stairs, everyone else was already on their way to the carriages. Hermione drug her trunk to the Great Hall where all the other trunks were to be magically transported to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione opened the heavy wooden doors and stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"So Granger," a voice drawled behind her, "Weasley dump you already?"

Hermione whirled around to glare at Draco Malfoy. "Stuff it, Malfoy."

"Maybe he's finally coming to his senses about mudbloods." Draco shoved past her and got into a carriage.

Hermione glared after him and set off to find an empty carriage.

She soon found one and settled herself in for the ride to the Hogwarts Express.

She sat in silence the whole ride and gathered her thoughts. When the carriages stopped she jumped out and hurried to find an empty compartment. She chose one towards the front of the train and closed the door. She let Crookshanks out and stretched out. She unfolded the Daily Prophet tucked under her arm and began to read. An ad on the second page caught her eye.

* * *

_**Have you ever wanted to study abroad?**_

_**See a new exciting country?**_

_Sign up for the Ministry of Magic exchange student program _

_All you need to enter is obtain an application from the Ministry of Magic International Relations office and return it before the start of your next school term._

_Eligibility will be based on school marks, character, and a reference from a Professor._

_(The Ministry will obtain the reference from the Professor.)_

* * *

Hermione reread the ad a few more times and went back to the rest of the paper.

Hermione had managed to successfully avoid Harry and Ron the entire train ride, in fact she had seen Malfoy and his group more than Harry and Ron.

(A/N CHANGE, Marcus Flint is a bit younger.)

Hermione sighed and gathered Crookshanks into his carrier. She held up the cage and peered inside. "It will be okay, Crookshanks."

The cat meowed in response. She pulled her trunk out from under her seat and drug it behind her. She stepped onto the platform and soon found her parents.

"How was your second year at school, dear?" Her mother asked, smiling.

Hermione forced a smile. "It was okay, I mean, I enjoyed it and learned a lot."

Her father frowned. "You look distracted, honey. Is something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm just thinking of an ad I read in the paper."

They started towards the car when Harry came up to her.

"Hermione Wait! Is something wrong? We didn't see you the whole train ride."

Hermione shook her head and smiled sadly. "No Harry nothings wrong, Bye."

She turned back to her parents and began to walk away. Harry began to walk beside her. "Are you coming to the Burrow this summer?"

Hermione glanced back to where Ron was standing talking to Lavender and she resisted the urge to sneer. "No, Harry, I don't think so, bye."

Hermione walked briskly to her parent's car, leaving behind a confused Harry. They loaded her things and got in the car. Once they were on the road her mother turned around to look at her.

"So what was this ad you were talking about?"

Hermione grinned and showed her mother the paper. "Well, it's a foreign exchange program to study abroad and such."

Her mother frowned at her. " I thought you were happy at Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed. "I'm happy at Hogwarts but I'd like to expand my education."

Her mother nodded. "Your father and I will give this some thought."

Hermione grinned. "Oh! Thank you mother."

The rest of car ride was silent. Her parents contemplating on her going father away for school. Hermione running through schools in other countries.

'I could go to Beauxbaton in France, or Drumstrang in Bulgaria.' She shook her head. 'Maybe too cold. I could go to the Salem school in America.' She sighed and smiled and hoped her parents said yes.

When they finally arrived at home Hermione was dead tired. She walked through the front door and inhaled. The familiar scent of her home hit her nose. Her house always smelled of apples. Her father dragged her trunk into the foyer.

"I'm going upstairs to take a nap." Hermione yawned.

"Are you hungry?" Her mother asked as Hermione started up the stairs.

She shook her head. "Not right now."

Hermione went the top of the stairs and stopped at the second door. She turned the knob and glanced around her room. Nothing had changed.

Her walls were a pale purple. A computer sat in one corner and her twin bed sat in the other. Three bookshelves lined one wall, crammed with books, both magical and muggle. A stereo system sat on her dresser. She smiled and lay down on her bed. It only took her a moment to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N So? What'd you think? lol Please Review!!!!!!!! More Reviews + More Encouragement More Chapters. 


End file.
